What Would I Do Without You
by Quinntanaislife
Summary: Quinns pregnant, and when her ex-boyfriend Finn outed the fact to her parents they kicked her out. This is a story about Quinns struggles with her pregnancy and her family. But most importantly her one love. Rated M for future chapters... be warned there may be triggers in later chapters and a lot of smut. G!P
1. Quinn's recent past

So guys, this is my first fic that I'm actually really into writing. I know it sounds stupid as its the first chapter, but I've had all these ideas for ages and writing them down is an awesome release of tension and stress. So be kind to me and review so I can find out what you guys think and what you think I've done good or bad... constructive criticism would be good. Hate just makes me want to stop writing. It happened last time :'(. Anyway... I'll stop rambling now and get on with it... I hope you enjoy!

Quinn watched from the bleachers as Santana, Brittany and the rest of the Cherios run laps. Due to the Captain and Co-captain being 2 minutes late to practice, Sue had made the cheerleading squad run twenty laps around the field.

"San, Britt, this better teach you not to be late to practice again. MOVE FASTER!" Sue screamed down the megaphone she was holding.

They speed up, but 3 girls have already passed out and another two have thrown up. They're on lap 18 now so the torture is nearly over. Quinn looked down and shook her head, glad that she didnt have to put up with this any longer. She sighed knowing that after tonight's practice Santana was going to be extra grumpy.

She again looked down, but this time at her bump. It had gotten bigger in the last month or so and was now noticeable.

She remembered back to the day her father found out about her pregnancy. They were eating dinner at the table that was usually saved for special occasions. At each end of the table were Quinns parents; Russell and Judy Fabray, and either side was Quinn and her then boyfriend Finn Hudson. Her father had invited Finn for a formal dinner as soon as he found out they were dating. They'd just finished their main dish when Finn stood up and announced that he was going to sing. Quinn told him to sit down, though he refused and told her he was going to do it regardless as he needed to get it off of his chest. he had started singing and less than a minute into the song, after Finn had sung the lyrics 'But you're having my baby', Russell had stopped him. Quinn and Judy stared at him open mouthed and wide eyed. He just stared at his hands and shifted awkwardly on his feet. Quinn took a daring glance at her father, whose face had gone red, his eyes wider than his wife's and daughter's and a vein in his forehead threatening to burst at any given moment.

Her father's words came out calmer than anyone could have expected; "You have exactly 30 minutes to pack your things and get out of my house, before I throw you out. You are no daughter of mine."

Quinn and Judy stood up in protest. "But daddy!" Quinns whine was one of absolute grief and powerlessness as he shook his head angrier than before.

"I'm not your 'daddy'! Now go before I change my mind and kick you out right now!" Russell let the anger show in his voice before calmly looking at his wife, "Sit down and finish your meal."

Judy did so reluctantly, staring down tearfully at her plate, not looking at Quinn once.

Quinn sighed as she remembered the half an hour that followed going past as a blur, a blur of her packing things into any bag she could find, filling each one until they could barely zip up. They were full of clothes, other necessities and the things that were most important to her. She was feeling sick to her stomach and this wasn't helped by the fact Finn was standing at her door watching her, awkward as ever.

"Quinn.. I.. I'm sorry..." Finn stumbled out, making Quinn snap inside.

"Sorry? You're fucking sorry?! I've lost my family because of you and all you can say is sorry?" Quinn screamed at him, she turned around and told him to leave. He did. She followed soon after without as much as a goodbye from her parents.

Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts and brought back to the present when Brittany came bounding up the bleachers towards her.

"Hey Q!" She grinned and pulled the pregnant teen into her arms for a warm, gentle and loving hug. Quinn laughed at the other blondes antics.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

Quinn then looked behind her to see a mumbling Latina only now arriving at Quinns seat. "Hey Sanny!"

"Q..." Santana was clearly angry at their coach. "Come on, Britt we can shower at mine while Q sets up the DVD player."

"Sure." The two blondes said at the same time making them both giggle and Santana crack a grin.

I know it's short, but this is just the start and I promise they'll be longer. Please REVIEW. I wanna know if I should continue and what you want to hear in this story. I know there is no Quinntana... yet ;) there will be because Quinntana is endgame... end of. Until next time :*


	2. The Family

**Okay so this again is not a particulary long chapter, however, I am trying to get into the flow of things before writing the long amd fairly complicated chapters that will follow. I'm trying to get across how Quinn and Santana felt during these situation which is hard if you are writing it all in one go. Butni hope you hang on in there and carry on reading. They're will be new chapters often until I go back to college and then when I finish for summer. I hope you'll be patient with me and enjoy reading this. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. It really means a lot knowing ou are behind me :) **

The three girls had finished watching the film and had, had dinner made for them by Santana's mamá Maribel with help from her papá Carlos. Quinn thought it was nice seeing them all interact with each other; in both English and Spanish, especially when they were teasing one another. Maribel almost always addressed Santana as "Mi querida", unless she was in trouble, of course. It only meant "my darling", but in Spanish those two words sounded so full of love and had so much more meaning to them.

Quinn loved the accents of Maribel and Carlos; they sounded a lot like Santana when she was angry.

"Santana sounds so hot when she is angry…" Quinn shook her head when she thought that, she shouldn't be thinking things like that, she isn't like that. She is straight, not gay, not bi, but straight!

The accent was very soothing, despite Carlos' being deeper and more rough. You could listen to them talking for hours about the most boring subject and not get bored.

Santana is an only child, Maribel had always said she regretted not giving Santana a younger sibling; it may have helped with her anger problems, but that she was also glad because when San's abuela had disowned her, she had needed all the love her and her partner to give. Maribel had also pointed out that she was very grateful for Quinn's support, Santana had needed her best friend and Quinn was there when none of her other friends were… not even Britt. Quinn had seen how broken San had been that night; she had shown up at her house just after it happened. When Quinn opened the door she saw Santana at her worst, her eyes were puffy, she has mascara running down her face and she was clinging to herself. How she had gotten there was a mystery to Quinn as it must have been almost impossible to drive; Santana was heartbroken. That night was long and horrible for the both of them and it didn't make it any easier when she found out about Quinn sleeping with Puck. It was like her family and best friend had betrayed her. The people that had meant the most to her, however, San couldn't have hated Quinn forever, especially when she found out she was pregnant. She had never liked Puck, especially when he spread the rumours about her having a penis, neither had Quinn, but they both knew it was only a drunken mistake. San forgave her the moment she came home one day, a month later, from school and found Quinn laying on her bed, curled into a ball sobbing into her pillow.

Quinn had stood up as soon as she heard the door close to Santana's bedroom. "S… San, I'm so s… sorry. I didn't want it to be like this. I…"

Santana cut her off "Quinn, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant. Dad kicked me out. I'm sorry San, really I am. Please forgive me I need you. I need you!" Quinn sobbed that last part and almost fell to the ground. Santana had caught her before then and held her in her arms for what felt like hours and if it hadn't been for Maribel coming upstairs asking what was going on they would've stayed like that for a lot longer. It was then that Santana had noticed all the bags on her floor. Quinn must have let herself in with the key they left under the plant pot; it was left there for reasons like this.

"Santanita. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" What the hell is going on here?

Santana looked at Quinn and she nodded as a sign that it was okay for her to tell Maribel

"Quinn está embarazada mamá"

Maribel looked at the duo shocked. "How did this happened hija? Quinn bebé? Come here, give mamá Lopez a cuddle. It's all gonna be alright, I promise." Maribel calmed her down before continuing. "Who did this to you?" Santana informed her mother. "I knew that boy was trouble from the moment I saw him, now do your parents know?" Quinn nodded into Maribel's shoulder. Santana had informed her that they had kicked her out. It was at that moment that Maribel decided to ask Quinn if she would like to live with them.

"Are… are you sure?" Quinn looked at Maribel in absolute shock. Maribel nodded as Quinn fell back into her arms; crying, crying for her lost family, but also for the one she had found that she knew would be better than the ones that had left her on streets.

Quinn was so grateful for the family that took her in and treated her as their own daughter. They sorted out all guardianship for her, meaning she was now basically a Lopez. She did unfortunately however, still bare the name of her asshole of a father. She had been given her own bedroom, but each night sneaked to Santana's bed where she felt safe in her friend's arms. It was after a few weeks of doing this, that she realised she had started getting feelings for the Latina, she just didn't know how fast they were going to develop and how deep they were going to bury themselves into her body.

**I also should have mmentioned this before. I need a beta... as I have some problem with writing and would really love the reassurance that everything I put out to you guys is as perfect as it can be. As always please review, favourite etc. Feel free to PM me whenever. **


	3. Sweet Things

**A/N: Hey guys this is the next chapter. but first of all I would like to thank everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story; it really makes my day when I see how many of you have and all the awesome reviews that are being left. Hopefully you will hang on in there as there's not going to be 'sexy times' for a while yet, but they will come in the future and I threw some in here to keep you all going. I also decided to make it a G!P as I though it would help me make it more interesting as the story went on. As always I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it and review to let me know what you like, don't like etc. **

Santana woke up first, which was unusual for her. Normally Quinn would be the first up and will have brought Santana a mug of coffee, which would be by the bed when she woke up to the sound of her gir... Quinn having a shower.  
_Control it Lopez! _She thought to herself. She realized she would have to be so careful around Q and Britt, especially since her and Brittany had just split up. That was still a fresh wound that would take time to heal. Santana thought she must have been mad for giving Brittany another chance. Especially after she had cheated on her two weeks ago, as soon as San had found out what she had done she knew she couldn't be with her. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last either, at least that was what she was telling herself as she turned her back on a sobbing Brittany and got in her car where Quinn was waiting. Quinn had turned to talk to her, she simply held up her hand and shook her head slightly and at that moment she was grateful that her and her hazel eyed best friend knew what each other meant without saying a word. Santana had known if she had said one word the tears would come and wouldn't stop she needed to get home before that happened so at least she would be able to have Quinn's comforting arms around her.

When Quinn emerged from the shower, she was shocked to find Santana standing naked in the bedroom with her eyes closed, holding a hairbrush to her mouth singing along with the loud music. The music being so loud had prevented Santana hearing the shower shut off and Quinn re-entering the room. Quinn stood there shocked and unable to move, that was until Santana opened her eyes and turned to fully face Quinn. "See something you like, Fabray?" Santana winked. Quinn was so shocked to have been caught, she wasn't just caught looking she was caught looking at... that. Everyone at McKinley knew about Santana having a penis, but she didn't realise how big it was. I think that was the main reason San and Puck had broken up and soon after that the rumours started about Santana's extra appendage. She had quickly moved her hands to cover her eyes but as she did this her towel fell down giving Santana a full view of her body. Now it was Santana's turn to stare open mouthed. Quinn realised what had happened and bent to pick up her towel, before she could reach it over her ever growing stomach, San had grabbed the towel and thrown it to the other side of the room while kneeling close to Quinn and incredibly close to her at that.

"San... give me my towel!" Quinn huffed while covering her body and was growing annoyed over Santana's giggles. "Seriously S! This isn't a joke!"

Santana suddenly looked very seriously into her eyes, "Who said it was a joke?" She then moved her head closer to Quinn and slowly kissed her stomach, right in the middle of her small bump. Quinn was still covering her body which Santana wasn't very happy about, she started placing small kisses all over Quinn's bump, making her way down headed towards Quinns legs. Or more specifically what was between them. By the time Quinn had realised it was almost too late to stop her and had to use both hands to pull Santana up by holding the sides of her head. Both of their breathing was erratic, but neither of them knew what it meant.

Quinn was wondering why Santana was grinning like a Cheshire cat, then it clicked, her aim was to stop Quinn covering herself. At that moment San leaned into Quinn getting closer and closer, slowly. This was Santana asking permission, giving her time to stop her or say no. Quinn didn't she waited for those soft looking lips to connect with hers. When they did, it set off some sort of explosion of emotions and feeling in their bodies. They pulled away quickly and Santana looked down awkwardly, mumbling "Sorry..." over and over until Quinn had put her hand under San's chin slowly lifting it so she would meet her gaze again. This time Quinn leaned in and started kissing her slowly waiting for a reaction from the latina, when she got one she licked her lower lips asking for entrance, San granted her it and let out a low moan from her throat which sent shivers down Quinn's spine and a warmth between her legs.

"Wow..." Quinn felt the word being whispered against her lips. She glanced at San's eyes before she stepped away, leaving Quinn feeling cold. "We should.. um... get ready we do have school today."

Quinn should have guessed that that would be it. She wasn't going to get lucky again for a while. She was however, pleasantly surprised when Santana kneeled back down put her hands on either side of her bump and whispered to the bump, just loud enough for Quinn to hear. "Hey there little one, you should tell you're sexy ass mumma to stop being so hard to resist and to get ready before I can't hold back."

"You can't say that to him San!"

"Oh, it's a he now is it?"

Quinn blushed at this, harder than she was when San was talking to her baby. It was almost like magic when she was speaking to her little guy. Quinn had always wanted a little boy, she was just praying it didn't end up like Puck. She wished it had been Santana that had gotten her pregnant, at least she may have stuck around unlike Puck, who had moved away to live with his dad. She cried for days when she had found out from Finn, who'd had a text from him saying he _wasn't ready._ Santana wanted to follow him, after she had drilled the information from Finn and Rachel. Maribel however, told the girls to have a few days off school, as long as they promised to catch up on any work and homework they would miss. Quinn thought Puck's excuse was so cliche, what about her? What if she wasn't ready?

"What's gonna happen when it's..._ he's_ born? Are you... um... keeping him?" Santana's words brought Quinn out of her day dream. They both started getting ready for school that day. They had about an hour before they had to leave.

"I don't know, how will I support us both? I have no where to live when the baby has been born..."

"You do, this is your home now baby... um I mean Q." Santana looked down and blushed at her slip up. Again Quinn lifted her head up from under her chin. She leant down, but instead of kissing her lips, she placed a small kiss on her forehead, then her nose, both cheeks and her chin before kissing her lips swiftly.

"I like baby... _hon_." Quinn winked and then pulled away from her before continuing to get ready for school.

"_Boy, this is gonna be a long day." _Both girls laughed at the thought before looking at each other and laughing.


	4. Back In My Life

**Hey sorry this has taken so long guys! College and work have been bitches and I can barely get a break to write, but this is the next chapter. Unfortunately no sexy times this chapter, sorry. I wanna get into this more before I get to that stuff. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Technicallyimpaired: Thanks, I may have to take you up on that soon, I may need the help.**

**Disclaimer: I (very unfortunately for all Quinntana shippers) do not own Glee or the characters… just the plot.**

**Santana's POV:**

When Quinn and I got back from school we found Mami, Papi and Judy sitting at the dining room table. I hear Quinn's breath catch in her throat. I look at her and she is glancing between the three adults at the table, before her eyes start welling up with tears. Before they could fall I stand in front of her to block her view and place my hand on her chest just above her breasts to calm her. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before looking at me dead in the eye and nodding. She looks a lot more confident now, yet I'm slightly worried that one touch from me got her calm right away. What does it mean? It soon didn't matter as Quinn stepped around me to look at her mother.

"Why are you here? You kicked me out, so please don't come back if you're going to try and ruin my life again."

Judy looked shocked at her daughter because she had never spoken like that to her when it was the two of them, let alone when Russell was there. Even I was shocked and it takes a lot to make me speechless, and I really was. "Quinnie, I didn't kick you out, you're arsehole of a father did. I tried telling him to stop, but he wouldn't let you stay. When you left we had an argument and… h-he hit me. I moved out later that day and have been staying with a friend from the book club and-"

"Then where the fuck have you been for the last two months huh? Where the fuck have you been? I needed you and where were you? I had no one until Maribel and Carlos took me in and you didn't find me?" Quinn was screaming by the end of her little rage. I looked at mi madre y padre for some help with the situation.

"Quinn, darling maybe you should calm down and let your mother speak…" Mami was clearly trying to get this done quickly, she despised Judy almost as much as I do and that was nothing compared to Quinn at the moment.

Quinn audibly sighed and sat down in anger, yet she still managed to be graceful.

"Quinnie, I'm so sorry about what happened. I know I should've done more to help you but I couldn't you're father's anger problems were getting worse and worse by the day and there was nothing I could do to calm him down. He changed, a lot. He had gotten a bit too big for his boots and when I stuck up for you after you'd left he went mad. Started throwing things around, he even aimed a few plates and dishes at me from the table. I screamed for him to stop but he just didn't. he kept on and on and when I told him to stop and listen to what I had to say he came over to me and- and he hit me. I was a mess and I couldn't stay there, I left and moved into one of my friends' houses, he managed to find out where I was and called every day. He would show up there and would wait outside of the company building. I avoided him as much as I could, but when he did catch me he was all sorry and told me he loved me and that he was going to try and get you to come back. I was stupid enough to believe him and I returned. For the first night he was amazing and he reminded me of the Russell I fell in love with, but soon after he started getting angry again, any little thing I did that wasn't to his liking or standards he would get angry at. So I would sometimes shout back telling him he was unreasonable. He then starting hitting me again and all I could think was how lucky I was that you weren't there because if he had hit you, especially while you're carrying my grandchild. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself let alone him. Eventually people started noticing the bruises he left the cuts from the plates and glasses he would throw at me in the drunken stupor he was living in. My friends became worried and asked how it happened and I would lie.

"It was one day about a week after people started noticing that he really hurt me. I had asked if he had contacted you yet and if you were allowed back and he just went off on one and started screaming about the devil and how you had committed a sin and how you were an embarrassment to the family and his name and I lost it. I started shouting about how he was the real sinner and the real embarrassment and that I knew all about the times he cheated on me throughout our marriage, the fact I knew every one of them by name and face and that if our little girl was a sinner then he was the devil himself because he had driven you to it Quinn. All the times he put you down, the way he jumped at the chance when you wanted to change and be prettier, you never needed to be you were beautiful to me and although you still are now, you're not you… I'm sorry it took this long, but I wanted the court case to be over before I came to you. Quinnie, he is gone, behind bars. He isn't allowed within a 20 mile radius of us and we got everything. The house and his money. He didn't make me sign a prenup as he thought I wouldn't have the guts to leave him but I did and I did it for you and my grandchild. I'm not letting you do this alone…I love you…"

When Judy trailed off I watched the tears slip down her and Quinn's faces and decide that they needed some mother-daughter time. I made a gesture to my mother and father and we left to sit in the living room while they spoke.

Around an hour later they came into the room and the tension between them had practically disappeared along with the tears. For the first time in a long time Quinn looked genuinely happy while with her mother and this instantly made me happy. Judy explained that she was going home and that Quinn had decided to stay here and asked my parents if it was okay. I thought this was pretty stupid as she was practically a Lopez now anyway and if I kept feeling these things I was going to have to say something to her. I'm just worried she won't be able to get over the narrow minded way Russell had parented her. I mean I go to church, every Sunday. Up until Quinn came to stay and didn't want to bump into her parents but I was gay too, and this didn't stop me going. I just tended to ignore the dirty looks I was given by most of the other church-goers, they were pretty ignorant themselves. After Judy left my parent decided to go out for dinner but Quinn didn't want to so after they had left I grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to my bedroom.

"What you wants to do baby?" I winked at her to try and get her to laugh, she had hardy said a word after her talk with Judy, lucky for me it worked.

"Shall we put a film on, hon?" She winked back and I knew she was messing with me.

I started to slowly walk towards her, every one of my steps measured and smooth. "Are we really going to watch them film Quinn?" She shivered when I said her name in a deep tone, as I got closer her eyes started darting from my lips to my eyes to my breasts and back again until I was no more than an inch away from her. My lips so close to their destination.

She shook her head as if to clear it and then stepped back towards the bed, only a few steps away if I could get her to walk back a bit she migh- "Um, actually I thought we could cuddle I'm pretty wiped out from the crying and I have another hospital appointment tomorrow and wanted you to come. Um ya know, if you wa-"

"Sure, I'm there pick a film and lets go!"

Quinn giggled as we both got into pajamas ready for bed. _I hope I can keep my hands, and lips for that matter, off of her tonight or she'll kill me._

We fell asleep halfway through the film with Quinn's head on my chest and her arm around my waste and I couldn't help but feel at home. Finally.


	5. Realisation

After the meeting with my mother things started returning to normal. I did, however, refuse to go back home unless Maribel and Carlos no longer wanted me there in which case I would have to. Thankfully they wanted me there so I never had to leave. When the time came for the scan to see if my baby was a girl or boy, Santana was there. Like she had been for all but a month of the pregnancy. She was almost as excited as me to find out what it was and when we did she was acting like the other mother rather than the best friend of the mother. Santana has been my rock throughout the past 8 months, every time I had a craving for some weird food, even if it was in the early hours of the morning, she'd get up without complaint and get it for me. Every meeting I had she'd be there and I am so glad Maribel has been as supportive as she has as Santana has managed to get out of lessons with a little assistance from her and Sue. This meant, thankfully, I never had to go through anything alone. Especially as Puck managed to get locked in Juvie for robbing one of his pool cleaning client's house and getting caught.

So when we found out the baby was in fact a boy; as I had imagined he would be, Santana was over the moon and although she would never admit it to anyone else; she cried. Like actually cried. I was crying myself but I knew I would. I just didn't expect San to, too. As soon as Maribel found out she decided the baby would have one of the guest rooms and had had it painted blue and green with a white crib, a swinging moses basket and had bought other furnishings for the room. All of this was news to me as San had insisted that I go away for a weekend with her. When I got back the room was finished and I must have cried for a whole hour due to the kindness of the Lopez family and when Santana had admitted she designed it and had given the plans to her mother and father to get organised I dragged her away from everyone else and kissed her for the second time. I never would have thought that I'd ever feel as loved and wanted as I do in the place I call home with San's family and knowing my little boy would grow up here made my heart almost burst with happiness.

The only problem is the feelings that have been developing for Santana. I think I'm falling for her and I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop them, I want to act on them and the hormones have not made it easy but, I can't ruin this friendship and lose the place I have currently in the Lopez family. Maribel has told me more than once that I am like another daughter to her and that she loves me like her own. Though, it's getting harder for me to cover up the love I feel and I think Maribel and Carlos have noticed because of the way I look at her and although they asked I profoundly denied everything. So today I decided to admit to her exactly how I feel. After my mother offering mami Lopez money for looking after me and having me in her home and it being denied. Judy decided to just give me "pocket money" that was easily 100 dollars a week to get by on. With this I decided to take San out. I didn't want it to be too local and after some research I found an Italian restaurant that was very much like Lima's very own Breadstix, and I booked a table.

"Santana? Erm what are we doing tonight? " I looked at her with a hopeful glint in my eyes when we had finished getting ready for school.

"Nothing, unless I forgot something... I didn't forget anything did I?" The slightly panicked tone made me giggle.

"No, S, you didn't forget anything at all. Just wear something nice and be ready for around five, I'm taking you out and before you ask no it is a surprise. Just wear a dress and be ready by then."

She looks down and shakes her head before starting to say I didn't need to take her anywhere but I cut her off before she can continue. "Don't try and stop me S. You know how stubborn I can be especially with this little monster growing in me. Just… amuse me okay?"  
Only after she had stopped complaining did I allow her to drag me to the car to get to school before Cherios practice this morning. When we arrived after a comfortably silent car journey she looked at me with a smile on her face and just stared for a while before we decided that we had to get to the gym before practice. The moment I stepped out of the car I was grateful San had made me put on a coat to protect me from the harsh November wind. She dragged me through the school towards the gymnasium at as fast a pace as I could manage considering my large, protruding stomach. While watching her and the rest of the team practice my mind was wandering and I was thinking of the things I could say to the girl I knew I was falling fast for and couldn't help but fear the worst. I must have been daydreaming for a while because I didn't notice when practice had ended and San had come bounding up the stairs towards me to get me to get ready for first class. "Hey Q! I'm now going for a shower. Meet me outside in ten?" She was shouting at me from near the locker room entrance and I simply nodded before getting up and slowly making my way over to the door and waited, pushing all thoughts of tonight out of my mind and playing with my fingers to distract me.

When Santana emerged ten minutes later I grin at her and she returns it before leaning in for a hug thay lingered a bit longer than it should have for two friends I breathe in her smell and it's intoxicating, I honestly don't know how I haven't noticed before now. When she pulls away to grab me hand amd lead me to out lockers she gives me her megawatt smile that makes me swoon and wonder again why it's only quite recently that I've had feelings for her, or at least acknowledged them. The day dragged on as I sat through my lessons learning practically nothing that I haven't already looked at ahead of the class. Spanish was slightly better as I'm with San for that but that and glee were the only two things that we shared on today's timetable. I found myself day dreaming again and thinking about her. I swear she is all I ever think of any more, but by the time the end of the day comes I have thought about every little thing that could go wrong and had almost talked myself out of it. However, the thought that Santana may actually have feelings back got me through and reminded me that I did have somewhere to go if it didn't go as well as planned and I got rejected. We head home together and she gave me the space I need to get my head together before tonight and I'm glad she knows when to step in and when not to. Heading inside to get ready I stop her and give her a hug knowing this could be the last I get before my almost certain dooms-day meal.

There you go, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R, F & F. Let me know what you think and where you want me to go with this next. Thanks for reading by the way.


End file.
